Site Update August 3rd 2012
This is site news and bugs fixes page that was post on August 3rd 2012. News 'General' *'New Premium Member Feature: Gallery Subfolders' One of the most requested features dA gotten on Site Updates in the past is the ability to add subfolders within your gallery. As of today, the wait is over! Subfolder capability has been added to the member gallery for Premium Members. This allows users to create folders within a folder, for more specific organization and overall tidiness. *'Comment Signatures Uplif' Comments on deviantART are an amazing way to interact with your fellow deviants. However, in the past, it was sometimes difficult to distinguish between the comment itself, and the comment signature. Deviants enjoy having a piece of their profile travel with them on deviantART, but the two bodies of text were too similar to easily distinguish. In one of our prior Site Updates, we asked what you thought of signatures. The primary requests were to make signatures a bit less prominent, and also to better distinguish them from the comment itself. We listened to your concerns, adjusting the signature size and color, and adding a clear separation between the comment and the signature. *'Update to Critiques' In the past, any Critique left on a deviation would disappear from the deviation page if a user disabled Critique, or if their Premium Membership expired. As of today, rather than removing the Critique from the deviation, a message is displayed stating "The Artist is no longer requesting Critique on this Artwork", and any Critique you've already received remains visible on the deviation, regardless of the cause for the change. This means that you'll be able to easily access feedback left for you, even if your Premium Membership runs out or you decide you don't want to receive Critique on that work anymore. *'Upgrades to Quarterly Check Payments' After receiving a great deal of feedback, we're excited to announce an upgrade to the My Earnings quarterly check payment system! Instead of waiting until the end of a quarter for deviantART to process your check, you can now request a check whenever you'd like! For example, if you made some big sales after submitting a new Print, you can request a check to be mailed to you right away instead waiting until the quarter ends. *'Many people use deviantART logged out -- whether they were just linked to a page from another website or they haven't signed up yet. Since these users are less familiar with deviantART, dA decided to hide signatures for them, making the comments section cleaner and less confusing.' Bugs fixes 'General' *Favorites could not be dragged from the collection bar and dropped into journal entry drafts. *The Google PDF viewer that was used to display PDF deviations was unreliable, and would occasionally require a user to log into their Google account. It has since been replaced with a different implementation that will allow most browsers to display the PDF using their own PDF reader. *Misclicks or double-clicks on a deviation submission could result in duplicates. *Submissions to the Visualizations Gallery misidentified the .pimp filetype as .7z. *The "Show Collections" button in the Deviation Thumbshare forum threads was not operational. *A very small number of deviation deletions resulted in notifications concerning unaddressed required release documents. 'Sta.sh' *When viewing someone else's Sta.sh stack, it wasn't possible to open items in new tabs. *Going in and out of edit mode on a Sta.sh item using the browser history would break Sta.sh. *Merging items has been reworded. *On the Submit page, the Submit Now button on the bottom of the page wouldn't get the same active state as the top one when submitting. *Visiting one's own stack directly and uploading would add new items in the root instead of in the stack. *The upload display was broken in legacy browsers. *Dragging items to merge them into a stack was broken. 'Sta.sh Writer' *When logged out, the "Edit with Sta.sh Writer" button on deviantART wouldn't redirect to the right place after logging in. *Sta.sh Writer developed some padding issues, which made for inaccurate previews. *In raw HTML mode (command+e or ctrl+e when in Sta.sh Writer), autosave was not functional and the toolbars were disabled. *Importing multiple thumbs from Sta.sh at once wasn't working. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2012